Anban-F05
Anban-F05 is a civilized class planet, its populace seems to be in what is similar to the High Medieval Era of Terra during the early 1st Millenium. Anban-F05 is the only planet within the Latiri Star System that is within its star's habitable zone, originally being what is known as a marginal planet, giving its only continent a flurry of healthy plant life. Half of the planet is covered in constant a constant frost, and its only continent takes only a tenth of the planet's total surface, making the kingdoms of the planet under constant war for the farmable land available. Unusual of the planet though is its lack of any moons, making night on the planet extremely dark and cold. Because of its favorable terrain and location within the Latiri Star System, Anban-F05 is the Systems capital planet and its massive city of Ironhaven is regarded by the population to be a holy city. With only those born to highborn blood ever stepping foot inside. History The Five Kingdoms Because of the time set, the planet is in, Alban's people are controlled by 5 major kingdoms that constantly fight over its land and resources. These kingdoms rule over its citizens with an iron fist, usually with bloodthirsty kings as its leaders. The cities of these kingdom's usually include high dense living quarters to push out more and more warriors for the never-ending wars against the other kingdoms. The five kingdoms of Anban are as follows: * Kingdom of Dragontail: The Kingdom of Dragontail is the most militarized of all the kingdoms found on Andan, who's army is nearly twice the size of all the size of its rivals. The militaristic lifestyle of the people of Dragontail makes for fine knights, and even its lowly farmers know the basics of war and are able to defend themselves in cases of invasion. The standard village of these people are fortified by large wood walls and towers that the village people use to spot enemies and attack them from a distance. The people of Dragontail gain their resources through conquering neighboring territories or by renting their well-trained armies to the other five kingdoms in return of resources. :* Population: The Kingdom of Dragontails population is 189,932,267 * Kingdom of the Black Hallows: Also known as the holy kingdom, the land of the Black Hallows is one of peace and fortune. One were even the poorest farmer has enough food to feed his family, among the people of the black hallows charity and sacrifice is held above all else. Though the Black Hallows army may be small when compared to its brothers, its army includes a holy title that knights from other kingdoms come for once they have completed a great task, this title is known as a Paladin. A Paladin is a holy warrior that is seen as a sent warrior of the God-Emperor that is born for greatest and is usually granted an army of their own once they return home from their pilgrimage. The armies of the Black Hallow are raised though to conquer the land in holy crusades, and at the helm of these crusades are the Paladins who have been known to betray their kings to fight in. :* Population: The Kingdom of the Black Hallows population is 232,758,571 * Kingdom of Wolfpine: The people of the Wolfpine are a savage people. Hailing from the north, these barbaric clans of warriors are born on the ice and live as nomadic sailors. The most savage of the kingdom's traditions though has to be the consuming of flesh, were they believe that the consummation of the enemy's flesh would grant them the power to raise dozens of their settlements. Not much is know of the Wolfpines homeland, as they have never been invaded, like the snapping cold of the north that is enough to slaughter any that attempt to venture. To those who are born to the north though, its savage and barren lands are prime training grounds, and for that, the people of the Wolfpine are known to be much larger and stalkier then the average human. :* Population: The Kingdom of Wolfpines population is 196,545,007 * Kingdom of Woodpine: The smallest of the Kingdoms, the kingdom of the Woodpine do not seek to take land for themselves but instead to protect the natural forces they believe that give them powers. The people of the Woodpine live deep within the many boreal forests of Anban, which makes their settlements almost impossible for enemies to find. But once found it is not rare for the other kingdoms to hire them to ambush and raid rival kingdoms. Another advantage of the people of Woodpines hidden settlements is that they have been able to mostly dodge the eye of the Inquisition and their Black ships and so the few psykers that are born to them stay and become able warriors. The people of the Woodpine believe these psykers are a gift from the God-Emperor for protecting the forests of Anban and are to be used to stop anyone who attempts to destroy them. :* Population: The Kingdom of Woodpines population is 86,520,041 * Kingdom of Rotherham: The Kingdom of Rotherham only cares about one thing, wealth. The common citizen of Rotherham is little more than a slave, while the high ups are fat and plum. Much of the land that is under control of the Kingdom of Rotherham has been turned into farms to feed the lord's never-ending hunger. If a farmer isn't able to produce what is suspected to him then they are forced to walk from their home to the capital of the kingdom, where they are presented to their king and beat to death or thrown into an arena for his viewing pleasure. :* Population: The Kingdom of Rotherham's population is 264,262,468 Ironhaven The Capital city of the planet and of the whole system, Ironhaven is a heavily guarded city and the only one whose whole Planetary Defense Force Regiments are equipped with proper imperial weapons such as lasguns, unlike the rest of the populace who use primitive weapons. Because of the importance of Ironhaven, General Liam Knutsson has requisitioned an Astra Militarum Regiment to be stationed within the city at all times, swapping for a new one every five years alongside the planets Tithe. Some places of interest inside of Ironhaven include: *'Broadcove Citadel:' Home to System Governer Steaphan McCormick, this massive castle-like building is under constant guard by a stationed by atleast a single Astra Militarum company at all times. *'Precinct Fortress Skysword:' Controlled by Marshal Frazier Stewart, Precinct Fortress Skysword is the primary base of operations of all Adeptus Arbites on Anban, though a Precinct is installed within each of the five kingdoms capital cities. Precinct Fortress Skysword is a massive building, towering over even Broadcove Citadel. This fortress does not only hold the most dangerous criminal of Anban but also the most dangerous criminals of the entire Latiri system, some rumors even say that captured Pirate captains are held deep within its dungeons. *'Sanctuary of Knowledge:' The Sanctuary of Knowledge is the largest monastery found within the Latiri system and so is the home of Cardinal Vassilis Megalos. The monastery also acts as an Commandry for the systems Adeptus Sororitas Orders. *'Obsidian Wall:' The Obsidian Wall is the training ground for the Anbanian High Guard, making sure they are up to Astra Militarum regimental standard by the time their Tithe is called up. Though not uncommon, fresh regiments from the system are usually brought here to train them to become nothing more than basic Line Infantry Regiment, unlike the Anbanian High Guard who are trained to become Light Infantry Regiments. :* Population: The population of just the city of Ironhaven is 1,710,806,735 Mining and Resources When human settlers first arrived on Anban-F05 they found it already had a ton of life forms, those these life forms were that of plants and not of livestock. Though hardly a problem, as the settlers had brought along with them seed from Holy Terra itself. These seeds would be planted and used to create food for the original settlers, though the food made from these seeds is something they barely ship out to the greater Imperium. Instead the primary output of the planet is its wood and mining operations. Though the planet originally had no native forests, the settlers had also brought multiple seeds and saplings from the boreal forests of ancient terra, these highly resistant trees made quick work of Anban which in many ways resembled its original home. In the thousands of years that Anban has been an imperial planet these trees have formed into massive dense forests that the natives now cut and use to pay part of their Tithe. The other major export of the planet is its many mining operations, which each of the five kingdoms supports some way in. Though the planet isn't rich in very many rare minerals, it is extremely rich in others which are sent to forge worlds and even gems that are refined and sold to all types of the rich population in the imperium of man. Planetary Defenses Due to Anban's general population being stuck in the terran high medieval period most of the planets Planetary Defense Force are equipped with primitive tools such as crossbows and swords. Though no two kingdoms are the same, the Planetary Defense Force of Anban are as follows: *'Kingdom of Dragontail:' Because of Dragontails highly militarized population, over 32% of its population is sanctioned into its military with even its basic farmers having enough training to hold themselves when needed. The Kingdom of Dragontail has 683 total PDF Regiments ready for battle. *'Kingdom of the Black Hallows:' The kingdom of the Black Hallows is a holy one, with what it calls the "Holy Army of the Emperor". Though the Kingdom doesn't raise a huge army, it does when it calls for one of its holy crusades. During these times it's not uncommon for the blessed Paladins of the other kingdoms to come to join arms with the Kingdom alongside the armies they command. Currently, the Kingdom of the Black Hallows houses 349 total PDF Regiments awaiting its next holy crusade. *'Kingdom of Wolfpine:' The barbaric savages of the Kingdom of Wolfpine raise armies of raider clans. These clans operate separately of the primary kingdom and are trusted to hunt down and raid supplies for the kingdom. The kingdom currently has 314 PDF Regiments raiding the innocents of Anban-F05 *'Kingdom of Woodpine:' Though a hassle to the other kingdoms when they attempt to cut down the many forests of Anban the Kingdom of Woodpine also has an army. Though this army is split across the entirety of Anban just like the Kingdom, being hidden deep inside the Kingdoms many hidden cities. The Kingdom of Woodpine currently has 138 PDF Regiments protecting the forests. *'Kingdom of Rotherham:' The Kingdom of Rotherham has many armies built with the bodies of thousands of slaves. These armies are even less equipped than the other kingdoms, using mass hordes of people instead of well trained. Within the Kingdom of Rotherham, the average PDF Regiment holds over 1,000,000 humans that are used as a horde of bodies to topple anything they are targeted at. Currently, the Kingdom of Rotherham has 42 massive slave PDF Regiments. *'Ironhaven:' Unlike the primitive Kingdoms, the city of Ironhaven is up to date with the imperium with its technology, and for this reason, its many PDF regiments are equipped with Lasguns and act more like traditional PDF regiments. Ironhaven also has a massive population which leads to it having more PDF regiments then most of the planet, even though these regiments include up to 500,000 men each. The city of Ironhaven currently has 547 PDF Regiments protecting just this one city. Besides the primitive medieval technology of the five kingdoms, multiple naval defense stations are found are the planet. These defense stations include: * 1 Airbase * 2 Defence Laser Silo's * 1 Space Station * 1 Orbital Weapons Platform Law Enforcement & Riot Control Like every imperial planet, the Adeptus Arbites make sure that the imperial citizens keep to the imperial law, and when such laws are broken, deal swift justice. On the planet's capital city of Ironhaven is the Precinct Fortress Skysword in which is the Adeptus Arbite's primary headquarters on the planet, though a number of miniature precincts are scattered around on the planet in the most populated cities. The total amount of Arbites on Anban-F05 is: *Marshal Frazier Stewart *268 Judges *67,020 Proctors *160,849 Intelligencer *268,082 Arbitors *80,424 Cyber Mastiff Handlers *321,699 Arbitor Detectives *2,680 Chaplains *3,082,948 Enforcer *6,165,897 Trooper *Various Vehicles Unique to Anban-F05 is the somewhat bizarre uniforms of the Adeptus Arbites. To help the Adeptus Arbites blend into the common populace of Anban-F05 have adopted a unique look when compared to their other planet brothers. Though the appearance may be different the armor adopted by these Arbites is made of pure Plasteel and has been specially designed by Marshal Frazier Stewart to have the upmost maneuverability, making it as agile as standard guardsmen uniforms. Even the standard shock maul of the standard Adeptus Arbites has been changed, instead of being more of a shock blade that instead of inflicting massive damage sends mass shocks of energy that shutdown muscles one that blade makes its way through the human flesh. This blade was also adopted because of the high amount of military personal, who would usually wear amour that could resit the regular shock mauls. Anbanian High Guard Light Infantry Regiments Unlike its Planetary Defense Force which is made up of little more than thousands of trained knights and men-at-arms, its Imperial Guard Tithe is paid with many better-trained soldiers. Those chosen to be part of the planets Imperial Guard are chosen from the children of high ranking officials on the planet. These officials rank anywhere from kings all the way down to knights who have completed great deeds and have obtained the rank of paladin. Because of this, high ranking officials are expected to produce high amounts of pure-breed children to fulfill its Tithe, though the firstborn are exempt from this, instead overtaking the position of their parents once of age. Regiments raised from Anban-F05 have hence gained the nickname of the Anbanian High Guard and are usually trained to become Light Infantry Regiments. Anban-F05 Imperial Guard Tithe is numbered at 15 Regiments every 5 years. Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:Friorhol Sector Category:Svalbrise Sub-Sector Category:Latiri Star System